it's the way you move, baby
by oneperfectfit
Summary: They fight, they make eyes at each other, and they make out. Puck/Rachel drabbles of varying length and meaning.
1. anyone else but you

When Rachel was like twelve, she knew that she wanted to date a nice Jewish boy. They were always telling her at Jewish afterschool at the JCC that good Jewish girls married good Jewish boys. And even though one of her dads is all, no Rachel, marry whomever you love, she thinks that if she's going to be a good Jew she needs a good Jewish boy.

The thing is there aren't a lot of them in Lima, Ohio. Her best choice is Noah Puckerman (because Jacob Ben Israel is weird) and Noah Puckerman is Noah Puckerman. As in, she has a crush on him and he likes to ignore that she's alive, except when his sister is being a pain. This doesn't stop her from scowling at him after he steals her slice of flourless chocolate cake and saying she'd rather be with anyone else in the whole wide world before him.

Then they go to high school, and things change.


	2. you drive me crazy like it's nothing

Rachel dances dirty. She gyrates her hips and turns on her toes, moving in all the ways that turn a guy on. She sways and her breasts sway with her, she breathes from deep in her body and draws attention to the sum of her parts.

What Puck does is he watches her. He watches her move and watches her breathe, her chest rising and falling and her pink lips parted like they're some sort of promise.

Sometimes he dances with her and they move together, in sync because she's the person who gets how to do this, how to show love (or not that, signs of affection that are just attraction, lust, whatever) through your body. Even though Puck's normal way is a little, um, raunchier (fuck yeah) and Rachel likes to combine her dancing with step-step-touch and grapevines and jazz hands (Puck hates Broadway dancing, thinks it's for pussies).

Eventually she's ony dancing with herself because if she can't dance with him she's not going to dance with anyone else, because he moves in a way that drives her crazy (not like that, except it so is) and if she can't have him she'll have nothing at all.


	3. it's gonna get hot in here

Okay so he buys her flowers. Whatever. They're flowers, they don't mean anything. Technically they're dead. They're dead plants. If he was giving her chocolate, then there would be something to talk about.

Rachel throws her arms around him and kisses him soundly when he hands the stupid roses with a gruff "here you go." The smile on her face and her tongue in his mouth convince him that maybe this wasn't the worst idea, even though it's totally emasculating and honestly, so Finn-ish of Finn to suggest.

Still next time they fight, maybe he'll bring her chocolate and her dads won't be home to death-glare him into submission, and then they can get freaky on the couch.


	4. some days aren't yours at all

**feedback is lovely!**

Some days, Rachel thinks that she could fall in love with Puck. She knows that maybe some of what he does- his crudeness, his mohawk- maybe some of that is an act, covering up a lot of hurt he keeps inside buried deep. Or she sees him with his sister, calling her names that are brotherly, not obscene, and Rachel melts.

(There's something wrong with Rachel as well).

And some days, some times when he's with her he is the most gentle person she could imagine. His hands are rough and calloused but they touch her softly, and his mouth presses lightly. Some days, days like this, she wants to tell him I could love you. Days when he's Noah, not Puck. Days when he's the boy she grew up, not the boy she goes to high school with.

But days like that are far and few and in between.


	5. being good is overrated

Does she feel bad when she kisses him, pushes herself against him like a wanton girl from a romance novel she's always pretended that she hasn't read?

Well. Yes and no, honestly. Because there's a part of her that's always been rather more attracted to Puck than Finn, a part of her that wants to sleep with Puck rather more than she wants to sleep with Finn.

Of course, she can't really get technical about it: Rachel Berry is cheating on Finn Hudson. Puck is screwing over his best friend. Again.

It's probably primal lust. Something like that.

And she's always been attracted to boys with piercings.


	6. i can see supernovas in the night sky

Rachel would never admit it, but a lot of the time, she really likes Puck.

He's very vocally talented, has the possibility to be kind, is attractive, Jewish, and though she would never, ever on pain of death admit it, more musically talented than Finn. Finn... needs work (to say it kindly).

And while sometimes he is no less than an utterly terrible person- especially to her- sometimes it feels like maybe he's the only person that's on her side. He is as ambitious as she is, just in a different and slightly more criminal way.

Because when Rachel permits herself to really think about it, this is what she knows: they're both going to make it out of this town, even if they explode spectacularly in trying.


End file.
